


Fight of Their Lives

by 911xtarlos



Series: We Could Be Heroes Verse [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy is a Good Big Brother, Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Max and Caroline fight back against an over-protective Billy. And the whole party must fight back againt the newest threat from the upside down.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: We Could Be Heroes Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468775
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The First Time

The first time Max Mayfield got high, she was sixteen, in Mike’s basement during spring break, he head in her sister’s lap. Mike’s parents were visiting Nancy at college, so Mike had the house to himself. Lucas and Caroline had somehow scored some good weed off Tommy H, and they’d hidden it from Steve and Billy until Friday night. 

“How the hell did you get weed?” Will asked from his perch on the couch.

“Tommy gets the good shit,” Caroline said blowing a puff of smoke up at him. “He’ll sell it to anyone for the right price. Plus Billy has some dirt on him.”

“Of course he does,” Lucas said with an eyeroll.

Will waved the smoke away from his face, “Would you stop blowing that shit in my face?”

“Your brother smokes with Billy and Steve all the time, what’s your deal?”   
“I don’t like it. Sitting here while you guys smoke is making me feel weird. I don’t want to know what it would feel like if I actually smoked.”

“Oh whatever,” Mike said handing the joint to Max. 

They smoked in silence, passing the joint between them for a while before Caroline spoke up.

“Hey Lucas come up here.”

Lucas crawled up so he was close to her and gave her a questioning look.

“You ever shotgunned?”

“No.”

“‘Kay. When I breathe out, you breathe in.”

“Okay.”

Caroline took a long, slow drag off the joint and blew carefully into Lucas’s mouth.

Max looked up to where her sister and boyfriend’s mouths were almost connected and she giggled. She wasn’t sure why her sister almost kissing Lucas was funny. It really shouldn’t have been. She should have been pissed, but it was just funny.

“Guys, where are you?”

“Shit it’s Steve,” Dustin said.

Max jumped at the sound of his voice. He’d been so quiet she’d forgotten he was here.

Caroline pushed Max’s head out of her lap and stood up.

“Okay put the joint out, open a window and hide the rest.”

Lucas shoved the tin under the couch and threw down a blanket to cover it. Dustin opened the window and Mike put out the joint and threw the butt out.

“How are you guys even walking,” Max asked, slumped against the couch.

“You’re cute when you’re high,” Caroline said, ruffling her red hair.

Max giggled and grabbed her hand, “Quit it.”

“We’re down here Steve,” Dustin called.

They all sprawled out on the couches, trying to look natural.

“Max when they come down here, don’t talk. Okay?”

“‘Kay.”

“Hey guys what’re-is that weed?”

Steve poked his head down the stairs, Billy right behind him.

“What? Pfft, no. No weed here.”

“Yeah Dustin that was one hundred percent believable,” Lucas said rolling his eyes.

“Well it was until you told them I was lying.”

“We knew Henderson,” Billy said crossing his arms. “So Caroline, you’re the mastermind I’m assuming?”

“You assume correctly.”

“Where the hell did you even get weed?”

“Tommy.”

“You bought weed from Tommy?”   
“Yeah.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you what’s wrong with all of this.”

“What’s the big deal? You and Steve smoke all the time.”

“Yeah. We’re adults.”

“Still illegal in Indiana,” she pointed out.

“You’re just giving me more reasons why this is wrong.”

“We’re not even that high Billy. Tommy’s weed is shit and we didn’t smoke that much of it.”

“Then what’s goin’ on with Max?”

Max was sprawled across the couch, looking blankly at them. 

“Of course she’s a light weight.”

“So you do something illegal, and you drag your sister and your friends into it too.”

“What is the big deal Billy?”

“You’re being an idiot is the big deal. You could get in a lot of trouble if you got caught.”

“That’s why we came to Mike’s basement.”   
“So you’re sneaking around too. Jesus Caroline what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing is going on with me. I’m the same person I’ve always been. You think I’m this sweet little girl but I’m not. I’m a normal teenager.”

“That’s the point Caroline!”

“Stop treating me like a kid!”

“You are a kid! You’re my kid Caroline. You and Max, you’re my responsibility.”

“Guys calm down,” Steve put a hand on Billy’s chest.

Lucas pulled Caroline back by her arm.

“Let’s just go home. You two need to cool down, and Max needs to sober up. Come on.”

Steve dragged Billy up the stairs and Lucas helped Caroline get Max to the car.

*****

“Why were you and Billy fighting?” Max asked Caroline that night as they were getting ready for bed.

“I’m so sick of him treating me like a baby. I can’t do anything. He hovers and tries to control me. Sometimes I think he still sees me as the little kid I was the last time he saw me.”

“Well why don’t you talk to him?”

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings either. I don’t know. When he was in the hospital I knew how to act around him. But now that he’s better and everything's back to normal, it's like the world is off balance. I don’t know how to talk to him or anything. I thought I was getting my brother back but now I don’t know.”

“It’s weird for me too. Billy was always protective of me, but indirectly. He’s so clingy now. I was used to him being a dick to me, but now he’s overly nice. I almost wish he would be a dick to me now. Just so it feels normal again.”

“I wish he would treat us normally. He acts like we’re babies that need to be protected all the time. Like tonight, we weren’t even doing anything that bad. We were alone in Mike’s basement. Billy has done ten times worse.”

“I know. But I don’t know how to tell him. He’s different after the mindflayer, but he doesn’t feel like my big brother anymore.”

“I don’t want to fight with him all the time, but I want him to realize that we’re growing up.”

“Sometimes with Billy fighting is the only way to get him to listen.”

“Well then let’s give him the fight of his life.”


	2. Subject 626

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As strange experiments go on elsewhere, strange things are happening with the Hargrove/Mayfield girls.

TWO

_ Lab #4502 _

_ Location X45 _

“Sir, experiment 626 is ready for observation.”

“Perfect.”

The captain was led through a series of locked doors, and both he and the scientist were patted down and buzzed in to the lab.

“Here it is sir,” the scientist said when they reached the pane of glass labelled  _ 626 _ .

“What am I looking at?”

“It doesn’t have a name yet, however this life-form displaces light to make it appear as if it is in a place that it is not.”

The scientist produced something that resembled a cat treat and slid it through the metal slot in the wall. It only took a few seconds for the creature to appear. It was a sleek, puma-like animal with bluish colored fur. There were long tentacles sprouting from its shoulders.

“It’s displacing qualities make it hard to hit since it appears to be a few feet away from where it is. That makes its opponent more open to attacks.”

“Wonderful.”

*****

_ Hawkins, Indiana _

“Breakfast shitbirds!” Billy shouted up the stairs.

“Asshoole,” Steve said cuffing him gently on the back of the head. “I told you to go get them. I coulda done that.”

Billy shoulder checked him with a grin on his face. 

“Why walk all the way up the stairs when they can hear me from down here.”

“Because you’re loud as shit, you’re gonna wake up the whole neighborhood,” Caroline griped as she jogged down the stairs, followed by Max.

“Good morning to you too sunshine. There’s eggs and bacon.”

“Thanks.”

“Well you two are morning people,” Billy commented over the lip of his coffee mug.

Both girls had blank expressions on their faces as they stirred the eggs around on their plates. Neither one gave Billy a response.

“Okay seriously, what is going on with you guys?”   


“Nothing,” they said simultaneously.

At that moment a horn honked outside the Harrington house. 

“I thought I was taking you to school today,” Steve said.

“Nah, Lucas got a car for his birthday this weekend. He’s giving us a ride,” Max said, shouldering her backpack.

“Okay. Have a good day.”

“Bye guys,” Caroline called back over her shoulder.

When the girls had left Billy turned to Steve, “Okay, what the hell has gotten into them?”   


“Hell if I know. They’re teenage girls. They’re strange creatures.”

“Tell me about it,” Billy huffed.

“Whatever it is, they’ll get over it. Or they’ll tell you about it when they’re ready.”

“I just wish I didn’t have to try and read their minds all the time.”

“Like I said, girls are weird. And it’s probably nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Steve planted a kiss to the top of Billy’s head. “Now come on, we got shit to do today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus, I've been focusing on school and I went on vacation this past week. But I'm back now and better than ever, so here we go.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do.
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove)


	3. This Is Bad (Really Bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat looms over Hawkins as Billy tries to figure out what the hell is wrong with his siters.

THREE

Having shit to do today meant Billy had a day full of doctor’s appointments. Psychiatrist, physical therapist, check-ups and a bunch of bullshit.

Billy had never been a fan of doctors before the mindflayer. Now he really hated them. Spending weeks in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and wires and being pumped full of crazy drugs would do that to a person. So today, Steve was going with him to his appointments for “emotional support” as he called it. Billy had told him he didn’t have to go with him but Steve insisted. 

So Steve drove him around town and sat in waiting rooms and sterile procedure rooms and held his hand when he had to get his blood drawn. Damn Billy really hated needles.

“I fucking hate doctors,” Billy muttered sleepily, leaning his head against the window.

“I know babe,” Steve said putting his hand on Billy’s thigh and squeezing gently.

“Thanks for coming with me. I know I tell you you don’t have to, but I want you to.”

“That’s why I do it.”

“I love you,” Billy said, turning to him with a dopey smile.

“Damn you’re cracked out.”

“Heeeey, you’re supposed to say ‘I love you too Billy’.”

“I love you too Billy,” Steve mocked.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Billy fell asleep with his head against the window. Doctor’s appointments always wore him out and Steve knew he’d sleep on and off for the rest of the day. 

When they pulled into the driveway, he reached over to shake Billy gently.

“Babe we’re home.”

Billy woke up just enough to stumble into the house and collapse on the couch. Steve went to the kitchen to warm up leftovers for lunch. Just as the microwave dinged, the phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Steve, Steve turn on the TV right now.”

“What? Robin? What are you talking about?”   
“Turn on your TV, channel seven. You need to see this.”

“Okay, okay.”

Steve went to the living room and flipped on the TV.

“Stevie, what are you doin’?”

“Robin said there’s something on TV I need to see.”

Steve flipped over to channel nine and almost dropped the phone.

_ “An explosion happened early this morning in Nova Scotia, setting off strange affects all over Eastern Canada. The explosion was caused by a rogue science lab participating in illegal experimentation.” _

“Shit,” Billy said sitting up, now fully awake. 

_ “Since the explosion, reports have been popping up in different media outlets of attacks by a strange creature. The few victims who survived claimed that the creature appeared in one place but attacked from another. No one can confirm or deny these reports but officials are working to track down the scientists behind these experiments. A few technicians detained at the scene claim that the beast is not of our world. Government officials are warning residents of the United States to be aware that the threat may move South to our area. More news to come as the situation develops.” _

“Steve, you still there?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“This is bad isn’t it?”

“Yeah this is bad. Really bad.”

*****

“How’s it going with your brother?” Lucas asked the girls at lunch that day.

“He’s still oblivious as always,” Max said picking at the crust of the sandwich Steve had packed her.

“He did ask what was wrong this morning?”

“Did you tell him?” Dustin questioned.

“Obviously not.”

“Have you ever thought that talking to him would remedy the situation?”

“Billy isn’t a talker. He’d rather just punch his problems away.”

“That was Billy then. He’s been through some shit, he’s different now ya know?”   
“Why are you on his side all of a sudden?”

“I’m not I just-”

“Hey shitbirds.”

“Robin?”

They turned around to face Steve’s best friend.   
“What’re you doing here.”

“Steve sent me to tell you guys to go home right now.”

“Why?”

“He’ll explain everything when you get there. Some bad shit is going down.”

“How bad?”

“Really bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. 
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove)


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve warns the kids of their newest threat. Lucas and Caroline spend more time together as they try to discover what they're up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year friends! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday no matter what you celebrate. I took a short hiatus over the holidays to spend time with my friends and relax. 
> 
> But now we're kicking off the new year with a new chapter and (hopefully) regular updates.

FOUR 

Billy jumped when the kids came bursting through the door, Robin close behind them. Steve had been pacing the floor, checking the clock every few seconds until they were safe in his house.

“What’s going on Steve?” Dustin asked.

“Just watch this.”

Steve turned on the rerun of the news feed they’d watched earlier. The kids fell silent as they watched it roll across the screen. Max’s hand covered her mouth and Caroline hugged herself from where she was leaning against the wall.

“Hell no. No way. Not again,” Dustin said throwing his hands in the air.

“I don’t think they asked for your opinion Henderson.”

“Why us?” Max asked. “Why can’t we let someone else handle it? Why do we have to risk our lives over and over?”

She brushed away the comforting hand Billy placed on her shoulder.

“Because we’re the only ones who know how to handle it,” Steve said softly.

“That’s not fair. We can’t just be expected to save the world all the time,” Caroline scoffed.

“Steve’s right,” Will said. He propped his chin on his fists thoughtfully. “When you know the things we know, it’s our responsibility. We have to protect the people who don’t

know any better. They can’t save themselves so we have to.”

“He’s got a point,” Billy said. 

“We’ve survived three seperate times,” Mike commented. “I’m not a fan of odd numbers. Let’s make it an even four.”

“What even is this thing?” Caroline questioned.

“I’m not sure. Lucas? Any ideas?”

“I’d have to do some research. There’s a thousand different things it could be, but I have a few in mind.”

“Once we figure out what this thing is we can figure out how to beat it.”

“In theory,” Caroline snarked.

“What do you mean in theory?”

“It took you two tries to get rid of the demogorgon and taking out the mindflayer almost took Billy out too. Your success rate isn’t exactly stellar.”

“She’s not wrong,” Lucas pointed out.

“Okay smartasses, then you two are in charge. Make this one better than the last three.”

“Fine with me,” she shrugged.

Billy pushed down the urge to slap the smug grin off her face. In that moment she was reminding him a little too much of himself.

*****

“We’ve been here forever and we haven’t found anything. What if this is something new?”

“There’s still a few more places we haven’t checked,” Lucas said sliding her another book.

“Dungeons and Dragons handbook? Really?”

“Don’t judge me. Just look through there and see if you can find anything that matches it’s description.”

Caroline huffed out an over exaggerated sigh and flipped open the book. Lucas bumped her gently with his shoulder as he walked by and she turned her head to wrinkle her nose at him. Lucas laughed before plopping down in a plush chair and propping his feet on the table in front of him, book spread open on his lap.

She flicked through the handbook and let her mind wander. Lucas was easily her favorite of all the boys -not counting Will, because he was impossible not to love. Lucas had been nothing but kind and supportive since she showed up in town searching for Billy months ago. He’d even stood up to Mike for her multiple times. His on again, off again relationship with Max was confusing at best and her close relationship to both of them sometimes found her caught in the middle of their latest dispute. She’d had to plead Switzerland more than once. She loved Max, she considered her a sister, and technically she was, and she’d never do anything to hurt her, but some part of her was drawn to Lucas.

She shook herself from her thoughts quickly. Billy would tell her to get her head out of wonderland and focus, and even though she and Billy were at odds right now, his little voice in her head was right. She hated when he was right.

“Hey Lucas, I think I found it,” she said when she stumbled upon a page with a large depiction of a creature that matched the newscaster’s description. “Displacer beast. What the hell is that?”

“If that’s what we’re dealing with, it’s trouble. C’mon, let’s go tell Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove


	5. On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions grow between the Hargrove siblings as the group makes decisions about the upcoming fight.

FIVE

Lucas plopped the open book on the coffee table in front of Steve and pointed his finger to the picture.

“I think this is what we’re dealing with. The displacer beast.”

“Displacer beast?” Steve asked picking up the book.

“Yes. It bends light making it appear a few feet away from where it actually is. That makes it hard to hit and even harder to beat.”

“So how do we beat it?” Billy asked leaning over Steve’s shoulder to get a closer look at the picture.

“Displacer beasts act on instinct. They’re pretty smart but the learning curve isn’t very high. Once it’s hit, it backs off, waits for displacement to kick in again and then attacks.”

“So what does that mean for us?”

“It means we have the tactical disadvantage,” Caroline said, taking over. “They don’t obey the three d’s of a fight, dodge, dash, and disengage. Dodging makes no sense because technically we don’t really know where it is and it has a reach of ten feet anyway. It’s not smart enough to justify a disengage and dash is almost completely out of the question because assuming it's alone, we outnumber it nine to one. Plus one of us has supernatural abilities.”

“So what’s our best bet as far as fighting this thing off?” Billy asked, leaning forward in interest.

“Honestly the worst possible plan,” Lucas admitted. “Swing and pray we hit it.”

“Really? That’s it?”

“The beasts reactions to a hit depend on positioning. Since there’s multiple of us, if we hit it enough times, it will disengage, take cover and then re engage when it’s ready. We just have to hit it until it dies.”

“Well that’s a shit plan,” Billy said.

“It’s the only plan we have,” Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. “This is the worst possible thing we could be fighting against.”

“She’s right,” Steve said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “At least with the demogorgon and the mindflayer we had some idea of how we could hurt it. This thing is a shot in the dark. Literally.”

“Maybe only a few of us should go then,” Billy said. “If we’re going in blind the best course of action is to cut our losses. Steve,” he turned to look at him. “Maybe you and I should go out first, fight the best we can and call for backup if we need it. El first, I hate to do it but she’s the strongest of us all. The Lucas and Henderson, then Mike and Will. Leave the girls out of it if we can.”

“What? No!” Caroline cried.

“Caroline-”

“You’re not leaving me behind. I want to help. I don’t want to just be your research team, I want to do something useful.”

“You will be doing something useful. You’ll be staying at home and saving your own ass.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair kid, I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now,” Billy’s voice was starting to raise in volume.

Steve stood and gently pulled Lucas by the shoulder out of the room. He’d learned from experience it was best to let the siblings duke it out in private.

“Why do you keep treating me like a kid all the time?"

“Because you are. You’re sixteen Caroline.”

“So? You’re barely an adult. You and Steve act like you're so grown up but you’re only a couple of years older than us. Stop treating me like a baby.”

“If you don’t want me to treat you like one, don’t act like one. You want me to treat you like an adult then grow the fuck up and stop throwing temper tantrums when you don’t get your way.”

“Oh fuck you Billy.”

Caroline turned on her heel and stormed off up the stairs. 

“Caroline! Caroline stop walking away from me. I’m sorry I yelled okay.”

Caroline walked back down the stairs just enough to flip him the bird, before walking back up.

*****

“Ugh I hate him.”

“Who?” Max asked, closing her book as Caroline flopped dramatically next to her on the bed.

“Billy. He’s being an ass again.”

“What did he do? I heard your screaming match downstairs.”

“He’s treating us like little kids again. Me and Lucas found out what this thing is -displacer beast, I’ll fill you in later- and Billy decided that you and I can’t help fight it.”

“What?”

“He said that he and Steve were going to ‘cut our losses’ or whatever. Then he said if they needed backup they’d call El first because you know, powers.”

Max nodded along.

“Then he said they’d call the boys out in groups of two if that wasn’t enough but we’re supposed to stay out of it.”

“Well that’s just sexist to start with, and also completely unfair.”

“That’s what I told him and he told me that life isn’t fair.”

“Ugh he’s such an ass.”

“I know. I don’t care what he says, I’m fighting that fucking displacer beast.”

“How?”

“I have a car. I’ll follow him and Steve there and help out. When the fight really gets going they’ll realize they need more hands.”

“Are you sure sneaking around is a good idea? What if you get hurt or something?”   


“Hey I thought you were on my side.”

“I am, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I promise I’ll be super careful.”

Caroline tucked herself under Max’s arm and laid her head on her shoulder.

“Now read me whatever book that is.”

*****

“Fucking teenagers,” Billy flopped onto his and Steve’s bed. He rubbed at his temples and squeezed his eyes closed. He could feel a headache coming on. 

Steve rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Both of you could have handled that better.”

“She was being a little bitch. I’m just trying to keep her safe but she has to argue with every word that comes out of my mouth.”

“She’s sixteen Billy, and I hate to break it to you but she’s just like you. That’s why you clash so badly sometimes.”   


“Yeah I know,” he sighed. “I just- I don’t want to lose her again. I honestly never thought I’d see her again and now that she’s here I just want to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her next to me.”

“I know. That’s what I want to do to you some days. But I can’t. I have to let you live your life, I can’t keep you trapped like a bird in a cage. And you can’t do that to those girls either. You have to let them grow up at some point.”

“I thought you were on my side,” Billy grumbled turning to bury his face in Steve’s chest.

“I don’t pick sides. I’m Switzerland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove


	6. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has something to say about all of the arguing. Billy and the girls call a temporary truce.

SIX

Steve watched the news obsessively over the next few days, watching for updates and tracking the path of their newest monster. Everyone, even Billy, was starting to get tired of it.

“Steve turn the damn news off babe,” Billy said pressing the button to turn off the tv. “It’s coming whether we like it or not and you staring at the tv all day isn’t good for you. Come outside with us, you need some sun.”

The weather had finally moved from miserable to bearable, on some days, even somewhat pleasant, and the kids were soaking up every second of it. They spent most of their time that wasn’t at school, outside in Steve’s yard. 

It wasn’t warm enough to swim yet, not that Steve could even look at the pool most days, but they played pickup games of soccer and baseball. Billy even joined in for a round or two of basketball when he felt up to it. 

Even when Steve felt miserable, it made him happy to see Billy somewhat returning to his old self. It made him even happier that Billy and Caroline seemed to get along in those moments, which had been few and far between lately.

Steve was sick of the constant bickering. It was like having toddlers fighting over a toy. Then he had to listen to Billy gripe about Caroline to him when it was all said and done. Steve tried to encourage them to talk about it, but Billy had the emotional range of a piece of celery and they were both too damn stubborn to let the other one have the last word. 

All of the other kids had had enough too. Even sweet, calm Will had said something about it.

*****

_ They’d been arguing, again, over Max and Caroline not being able to come with them to fight the displacer beast. Max had joined in this time, telling Billy that it wasn’t fair for the boys to get to go and not them. Steve could feel a headache coming on. He loved Billy and both of the girls but listening to their persistent arguing was getting real old, real fast.  _

_ “For the last time Maxine,” Billy whipped out her full name for good measure and to grate on her nerves a little extra. “We’re trying to keep you safe.” _

_ “You keep saying that but you’re going to risk your life and our friends lives. It doesn’t make sense.” _

_ “Guys please-” _ _   
_ _ “Shut up Steve,” Caroline interrupted. “You know we’re right. It’s so stupid to not use all the resources you have, especially with a threat that we know next to nothing about. There’s strength in numbers so why leave us at home. We’re just as capable as the boys but you don’t want us there just because we’re girls.” _

_ “Caroline that’s not true, El is-” _

_ “You’re only using El because she has powers which is a whole other problem in itself, I can’t believe you don’t see how-” _

_ “Stop it! Everyone just stop!” _

_ Everyone froze and turned to look at Will. He was red in the face and his chest was heaving. _

_ “I am sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time. I know Billy is an asshole but you don’t have to argue with every word that comes out of his mouth. You’re trying to prove some ridiculous point by fighting with him but it’s not making anyone’s life any better. And Billy,” the older boy stepped back when Will whipped around to face him. “It is unfair and you know it. You can’t keep them locked up in cages. It’s just going to make them resent you. No one wants their older brother to baby them and hold them back. I would know.” _

_ Will didn’t say anything else, just turned and stomped up the stairs leaving everyone else in awe. _

*****

Will’s speech seemed to have struck a chord in them. The three siblings had called a silent truce for the time being and were actually getting along. If you could count the almost constant silent treatment as getting along. At this point Steve didn’t care as long as they weren’t constantly fighting. 

He had also forced all three of them to apologize to Will and everyone else. Will in turn had apologized for his blow up, even though everyone had agreed it was well deserved. 

Caroline felt the worst about Will’s blowup. She felt like it was mostly her fault.

She had stopped arguing with Billy, they really weren’t talking much at all, but that was better than the constant bickering. 

That wasn’t going to stop her from fighting back though. Billy needed to realize she was growing up, truce be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove


	7. Last Hurrah (Before Inevitable Doom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have one last night of fun before hell breaks loose.

SEVEN

“We have three days at most,” Steve said, when all the kids and Billy were situated in the living room. “I’ve already pulled you all out of school. If anyone asks you have the flu.”

“So what’s the plan?” Lucas asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well we seem to be a supernatural magnet, so I’m going to assume it comes straight for us. I say we lure it out to Hop’s old cabin. We have better resources and less of a chance of destroying part of the town… again.”

“If you’re at the cabin it’s going to take too long for backup to get there to help you,” Caroline said.

“So we all hide out at the cabin and go out in shifts. Don’t even start with me,” Billy said turning to her and Max, knowing what they were about to say.

Both girls rolled their eyes and sank back into the couch. 

“So we all go to the cabin and keep radio contact through the walkies?” Dustin asked.

“Yes. Billy and I will only call you out if we need to. El first, as long as you’re okay with it,” he turned to face the younger girl. 

“I’m okay,” she replied.

“Okay good. Lucas and Henderson are next, then Will and Mike. Caroline and Max are a last resort.”

“What?” Billy asked, turning to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Wait we’re part of the plan now?” Max asked.

“Yes you are,” he said giving Billy the side eye. “We’ll keep you updated and call you out if we need you, just like the boys. All of you are last resorts, Billy and I are hoping we can keep it at bay without any help.”

Billy stewed through the rest of their discussion until he got an opportunity to pull Steve aside.

“What the hell Steve?”

“Hey. I’m just throwing them a bone. They’re part of the plan now, so maybe they’ll relax a little bit. We’re going to make sure we don’t need them okay. I promise I’m going to keep them safe. I wouldn’t let anything happen to those girls.”

“Okay,” Billy pulled Steve down to lean their foreheads together. “Okay.”

*****

“Damn, I hate this,” Dustin said, blowing out a smoke cloud. “Supernatural beasts are a real bummer.”

The air of Mike’s basement was heady with the smell of weed and hazy from the smoke. Lucas and Caroline had gone out to get some more from Tommy for what Dustin was calling their “last hurrah before inevitable doom.” Will had tried to argue that the name was too long but Dustin wasn’t having it.

“You’re not wrong,” Caroline said, reaching across Lucas to take the joint from him.

Her legs were slung across his lap and Lucas’s hand was squeezing her ankle. She blew a smoke ring in his face and he swatted at her lightly.

Caroline handed the joint down to Max, who was on the floor with Will, leaning against the couch. 

“I’m just glad Steve and Billy changed their minds,” Mike said. “As much as I hate to admit it, we kinda need you guys.”

“Aww, Mike loves us,” Max giggled. 

Caroline leaned over and made kissy noises at him. Mike threw crumpled up pieces of paper at them.

“Okay I take it back, you two suck.”

El giggled from where she was leaned against his side. 

“What are you laughing at?” He teased, poking her sides. El laughed harder and tried to push him off.

Lucas followed his lead and began poking Caroline. 

“Cut that out asshole,” she said swatting at his hands.

“What’s the magic word,” he asked as his fingers dug into her ribs.

“It’s fuck off.”

“That’s two words.”

Caroline rolled onto the floor and Lucas followed, straddling her and pinning her down.

“Now I feel left out,” Henderson said. He dove across the floor to where Max and Will were and began to tickle them.

“Okay okay,” Caroline called breathlessly. “Truce.”

All of the kids collapsed on the ground together in a heap.

“I love you guys,” Caroline said when she’d caught her breath. 

“Aww,” they all said as a group.

“Oh shut up. I’m not sappy often just take the love.”

Max rolled over and laid her head on her chest.

Lucas reached down to squeeze her hand.

“We love you too,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove


	8. It's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party moves to Hop's cabin and prepare for the coming attack.

EIGHT

When Steve heard reports of the beast in the next county over, he packed up the kids and Billy and drove out to Hop’s cabin.

“Jesus,” Caroline said with a cough, waving some dust out of her face.

“My mom tried to keep it cleaned up but it’s been a while since she’s been back,” Will said sadly.

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder carefully, “It’ll be okay Will. We’ll get it cleaned back up.”

Steve set the girls about cleaning up the kitchen and sent the boys to the store to get food. He and Billy worked on picking up around the living room and finding places for everyone to sleep.

“Poor kid,” he muttered looking over at El.

“I know,” Steve said, keeping his voice down. “Hop was all she had. We all miss him. He took care of all of us.”

“I didn’t know him that well. He dragged my ass to the sober cell a few times.”

“Hop got called on you?”

“Yeah a few times. He never arrested me though, just made me sleep it off. I think he knew something was up with my dad.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Once he got called on me. Neil beat my ass six ways to Sunday, I don’t even remember why. He broke two of my ribs and kicked me out of the house. I got hammered, like a full bottle of whiskey hammered. Hop pulled me over a couple miles outside of town. He towed my car and dragged me to the sober up cell. But he didn’t arrest me, didn’t impound my car or anything. Just handed me the keys and sent me home with a warning. That was a couple of months before it all went to hell.”

“Hop was a good guy.”

“Yeah. Yeah I think he was.”

They worked in silence for a while longer until the boys made it back. 

“Jesus, how long do you think we’re gonna be here?” Caroline asked as they dumped bags of food on the counter.

“Relax we only bought the essentials,” Dustin said.

“You bought five bags of gummy bears,” Billy said.

“Like he said, the essentials,” Lucas snatched the bags back from Billy.

The girls rolled their eyes and set about finding places for all the food.

Steve and Billy decided that the girls would all sleep in El’s old room and they would sleep in the living room with the boys.

Billy managed to scrounge up the ingredients for pasta in the groceries that the boys had brought back.

“Remind me to never send them to the grocery store again,” Billy grumbled as he dug around in the bags on the counter.

“There’s some pasta shells,” Caroline said, holding up the box.

“That will work. See if you can find some pasta sauce and cheese.”

Caroline managed to find some sauce in the pantry that hadn’t expired yet and luckily the boys had bought cheese that they could grate.

“This is so good,” Steve near moaned as he took a bite. “Where did you learn to cook?”

“It’s pasta Steve, you just boil it,” Caroline laughed.

“Yeah well I guess I’m just a shit cook,” Steve flicked her ear.

“It is easy to make, but I had to learn to cook when Neil left me and Max home alone. It was either cook or starve. We practically lived off pasta for like the first year because it was so easy,” Billy said turning to look at Max.

“Yeah. When you figured out how to make other foods it was the best day of my life.”

“I could probably go the rest of my life without eating scrambled eggs or pasta ever again. But here we are,” he said lifting his fork.

Steve bumped his shoulder against Billy’s. He loved those little moments when Billy opened up about his past, no matter how sad it was.

Caroline volunteered to help clean up the dishes along with Lucas.

“This is stressing me out,” She said once they were elbow deep in dish water.

“What is?”   


“This whole hiding out thing. I feel like I’m a sitting duck.”

“I know how you feel. This waiting game is probably worse than the mind flayer. At least that son of a bitch had the decency to show up. Just hanging around waiting on this thing to show up and attack is terrible.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“At least Steve and Billy put you guys in the plan right?”

“Yeah at least. To be honest though, me and Max were going anyway.”

“What?”   


“Max and I were going to fight whether they want us to or not.”

“Are you guys insane?”

“Maybe a little, but you need us and you know it.”

“I know that, but if you die Billy is going to kill you.”

“That doesn’t make any-”

Her words were cut off by a large crash outside. The entire house went silent at the sound of a roar.

They both dropped the dishes they were holding and ran to the living room.

Steve put a finger to his lips.

“Do you think it’s here?” Max whispered.

“I don’t know. All of you stay here. I’m going to check it out.”

Steve didn’t take any arguments as he grabbed his bat and a flashlight. He tread carefully as he went outside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The kids rushed to the windows as they watched him circle the house. Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth when Steve stumbled back, cursed, swung his bat, and took off running.

Steve crashed through the front door, bolting it behind him.

“It’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the newest multi-chapter part of the "We Could Be Heroes" verse. I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
